Painful Times
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma find out some sad news and becomes the guardian of there two children.


The day started out like any other Saturday Sophia (5) and Michael (3) were watching cartoons that were on the tv in the morning, Emma started to prepare breakfast and Will was taking a shower. Will helped set the table and get the kids hands washed and settled them down at the table for breakfast. After breakfast was done the kids went back to their cartoons and Will helped with the dishes.

"Will would you mind going up to the attic and get the christmas decorations so we could start decorating the tree today?"

"Of course" Will kissed Emma on the cheek and started to leave the room when the phone rang.

Will answered the phone "Hello...yes this the schuester residence...yes Emma is here hold on one moment please"

"It's for you Emma"

"Hello this is Emma"

"Hello Mrs. Schuester, my name is Dr. Riley, I'm sorry to inform you this way but there was a car accident involving your sister Annabelle and her husband, Steve."

"Oh no are they ok?" Emma clasped onto Will's shirt worried about the outcome.

"Im sorry they didn't make it, I tried everything possible to save them but Annabelle was ejected from the car and the impact was just too hard for Steve to survive."

Emma broke down as she heard the news, Will still had no idea what just happened but knew it wasn't good.

"Oh no what about Bella and Jackson are they ok?" Isabella was Annabelle and Steve's 10 year old daughter and Jackson was there 7 year old son.

"Yes they're fine they were not in the car at the time but their with child services now, do you have any idea if they had a will that says who gets the kids?"

"Yes i have a copy but don't know an answer to that question"

"Ok well i would go down to child services and see then they need family right now, and once again i'm very sorry for your loss and wish their was more that i could do"

Emma hung up the phone and was sobbing into Will's chest. "Oh w-will! This can't b-be happening!"

"Baby tell me what's wrong?" Will said as Emma cried into his chest

"It's my Annabelle and Steve!" Emma just couldn't say those few words she needed to say. "C-car accident"

"Are they ok?" Will thought that was a stupid question since he had a feeling already on what the answer was.

Emma shook her head, sobbing even harder. "No they didn't make it and poor Isabella and Jackson are probably terrified there with child services."

"I'm going to call my parents to come and watch the kids and we're going to go down there to the office."

"Will can you grab their wills out of the safe?"

Will nodded as he was waiting for his parents to answer the phone, when they did he explained what happened and they said they were on their way. WIll then grabbed the legal documents out of the safe and handed them to Emma. Emma opened the documents and started reading the documents,

_In the event that both Steven and Annabelle pass away at the same time their children's new guardian would be Emma Pillsbury._

"Will they named me guardian of the kids, what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do. We take them in."

"Will i can't ask you to do that for me we already have our hands full with two kids how can we manage to financially take in two more children."

"Emma let me worry about that, those kids need us, were their family now"

Will's parents finally arrived and then Will and Emma left for child services. As they arrived Will signed them both in and waited in a private room waiting for someone to bring the kids in.

"Auntie Em! Uncle Will!" Both kids yelled and ran over to them jumping into their arms, crying.

"We were afraid you weren't going to come for us!" Isabella cried

Emma and Will comforted the kids as they were both confused and sad. They were at the age where they understood what was happening, Jackson was a little more confused and shocked.

"How would you kids like to come stay with me and Uncle Will and your cousins?"

"Oh we would love to Auntie Em, thank you for taking us in on such short notice."

"No worries it might me a little crowded at the house but we will manage" Emma smiled at her niece and nephew.

After signing a few papers Will and Emma were on their way home with Isabella and Jackson.

They arrived home and it was getting late, Will got the sleeper sofa pulled out and got some sheets on it and grabbed some blankets for the kids.

"Is this going to be our bed forever?" Isabella asked

Will chuckled "Of course not sweetie, we will go out tomorrow and look at some new beds for the two of you"

The kids were all tucked in and ready for bed, and Will and Emma stayed up awhile. Emma was staying strong for the kids all day that all her tears felt like they just built up inside her and just broke loose as soon as she was in Will's arm.

"It's ok Baby it's all going to be just fine"

"I look at those kids and see so much of their father and mother that i can't help but cry"

"It's understandable Emma it's been a rough day for us all, but right now why don't you go take a shower and lets get ready for bed alright?"

"Will you join me Will?"

"Of course sweetie"

After their shower they got ready for bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Mommy?" Emma heard a child's voice and one that wasn't one of her children, it was Jackson.

"Jackson sweetie what's wrong?"

"Your not my mommy! Where's my mommy?"

"Oh sweetie don't you remember what happened today?

"Yes" a sleepy eyed jackson said as he rubbed his eyes "But where did they go"

"They went to heaven Jackson"

"Where is heaven?"

"Well if you look into the sky, heaven is above the clouds"

"Oh ok...Auntie Em can i sleep with you tonight?"

"of course lets get some sleep"

Emma tucked him in between her and Will. Emma knew that taking in these kids would be a challenge but she knew that if she didn't she would feel bad for the rest of her life. Her sister wanted Emma to have these children and Emma was going to treat them as her own. It's just hard to realize that 24 hours ago she had two kids now she has four, she just wishes she didn't have to take these kids under these kind of circumstances.


End file.
